Love Myself No More: Gaara and Sakura's Love Story
by MisatoNoYume
Summary: Haruno Sakura has a medic nin class to teach... In the village of SAND! She never thought she'd become so close to our number one Kazekage...COMPLETE! And maybe...a sequel coming up!
1. Prologue

Don't ask why I'm starting another story, I just have an idea that i have to get written right away is all! Gaasaku fic! i love that couple! So fun to read! I'll be working on this more often then the other stories i have because the other's I think I want to wait on for a while because finishing stories fast(i can finish all my stories in one day if i was really dedicated) and it's not as fun to write it all at once you know? I am fast at coming up with ideas and so I just want to let my mind settle the ideas and modify, so I'm starting this story! Next I think I may do ItaSaku or ItaOC.

Takes place 1 year after volume 27 when Naruto leaves with Jiraiya for his training. Sakura is with Tsunade, Sasuke is with Orochimaru.

I don't Naruto, believe me, if I did Sasuke would've have been such a barnacle head (heehee spongebob) and Gaara would fall in love with someone finally... Sakura!

**Gaara and Sakura: A Love story**

Prologue

Sakura walks into Tsunade's office for her daily training. She sees Shizune walking out. Shizune smiles at her.

"Good morning Sakura-san, here to see Tsunade-sama am I correct?" Sakura nods her head.

"Well, see you later than." Sakura waved her goodbye. Shizune turns around one last time. "Oh, Sakura i meant to tell you, Tsunade-sama's assigning you a mission." "Thanks for letting me know Shizune-san." Sakura smiled politely and walked into the office. Tsunade had her usual expression of a half smile when Sakura walked in.

"Ah, my favorite girl ever! I have a mission for you." Tsunade stated. "You will go to the Sand Village and teach your medical abilities to the medics of there village, lately I've noticed a lacking in medical abilities there. You leave today in 3 hours, get packed. Sakura had a disappointed look.

"Short notice eh?" Tsunade nodded. "Only because I think you are perfect for the job, originally signed to myself"

"I'm only about, no not even half as intelligent as you Sensei!."

"I believe you'll do fine." You bow and walk out. As you are on your way home, you begin to think. " 14 years old. Medic nin trained by the 5th Hokage. Mission-train some sand nins about a ninja's 'first aid kit' well, Sakura, good luck!'

She gets home and begins to pack her usual wardrobe. Black shorts that stopped at her upper thigh. a black scarf like skirt(Yuna's normal outfit from X-2) and a silver tank that had fishnet/under armor sleeves. She wore black buckled and chained boots with some hidden weapons instead of your basic Shinobi Sandals. Her kunai hoister was strapped onto her belt. She wore her hair up like Anko and had highlighted silver streaks in it. One of her jobs as a Kunoichi is to catch her opponent of guard and so she dressed like any normal girl would. Sakura had even began to wear Eyeliner, eye shadow and lip gloss even jewelry that could be used as a weapon since she hid kunais on it as if they were part of the design.(kunais are tiny)

She finished packing and put on her glasses to go. She wore glasses that would become shades in the light since they have the ability to see things just like the Byukugan can. She designed it herself. On her way to the gates of Konoha, she saw Kakashi.

"Yo!" he said. he still had that same laid back tone and look.

"Hey Kaka-sensei! I have a mission is the village of sand! Want anything from there?"

"You alive maybe?" He joked.

"Of course I'll be." Sakura hugged her sensei. Since Naruto and Sasuke were no longer around, at least for a while, Sakura became very close to Kakashi , he was like a father to her. He wasn't what she'd call a lover but just a family like love. He waved her good bye and began to read his dirty novels again.

When Sakura finally made it to the Sand village, she was tired. She had been traveling for two days, so she didn't look so good. She used a jutsu Tsunade taught her to increase looks to a more 'I take good care of myself' look. Sakura looked as if she didn't even feel the least bit tired, and she wasn't, Sakura was always fully rested nowadays. She walked into the main building-where the Kazekage lived, worked and anything in-between. She was greeted inside and had asked to see the Kazekage. She found out that they had a new Kazekage, so she wanted to find out the news. Tsunade told her that she'd be surprised. And she would. A sand nin walked towards Sakura and she shook his hand.

"Haruno Sakura, and you are?"

"Tanaka Keitaro. The KazeKage is in his office, may i be so kind to escort you my dear?" He said politely.

"Arigato. Is everyone this polite these days? "She looked around. he smiled.

"Doo itamashite. I only want to help. Please, follow if you may."

How was that? for a start? Hope you review for me! 'arigato' is thanks and 'doo itamashite' is your welcome. Tell me if i did better in revising, my computer was acting stupid and wouldn't let me edit my mistakes at times so it might be a lil odd okay? Thanks! P and P!

Ja mata,

MisatoNoYume


	2. ch1 Long Time No See

**Gaara and Sakura: A Love story**

Chapter 1: Long Time No See

"And make sure you don't anger him, he has a nasty way of torture." Keitaro warned Sakura as she opened the door. "KazeKage-

sama, you have a guest here from the Leaf. Eh? KazeKage-sama? " He looked around and he was no where in sight. He walked

further in and saw the KazeKage looking outside on the balcony. "Never get tired of that spot do you, sir?" Keitaro joked. He didn't

bother to turn around; Keitaro knew that he knew he was there. "KazeKage, someone is here to-" then the Kage of the village

disappeared out of his sight. Then Sakura saw a figure shaping in sand that all of a sudden appeared in front of her.

"I heard you Tanaka, you may go." The Kage looked right in Sakura's eyes. Sakura had on a face of utter shock.

"Sabaku No Gaara!" She gasped. He looked into those same green eyes. Reminded him of someone from his long gone past...

"Haruno." He looked at her up and down unabashed and turned around to sit down at his desk. Sakura sat down across from him.

"Haruno, why are you here?"

"I was sent on a mission from Tsunade-sama. " Gaara looked at Sakura's firm expression.

" I was expecting Tsunade herself, was she not able to come?"

"She thought about it and gave me the mission instead."

"You? Are you a medic-nin? And why did she not confirm this information with me?"

" Yes, I am a medic-nin, trained by Tsunade-sama herself. She told me two days ago. It was short notice.

"I see. You'll need a place to stay, and you won't be starting til tomorrow. Now, we may talk. How come you've changed so much,

Haruno?"

"Me? I should ask you the same thing! Why did you become KazeKage." Sakura raised her voice.

"Because I felt like it. You aren't that same frightened girl from the Chunnin exam."

"Gaara, that was a while back, I've become much stronger." Sakura looked at him. "And I'm guessing you have too?"

"Yes. How could you tell." A statement tinged with sarcasm.

"You don't carry your gourd all the time; I'm guessing your chakra flow is much more plentiful, and you have grown much." Gaara smirked.

"Impressive. You've become much more clever. I was almost fooled by your looks; I couldn't tell it was you Haruno, until I saw your

eyes. You have many hidden weapons on you. Your attire is full of them."

" Yes." Sakura smirked. She liked this game. "You are correct. You still don't carry any on you either. Sand is all you need huh?"

"Tell me Haruno, how can you see my Chakra flow so clearly."

"I've invented these glasses, they work just like the Byakugan, I researched on the Hyuuga bloodline ability and decided to make these

for medic- nins for the use on the battlefield and disguise." Gaara got up. Sakura looked confused. "Where are you going?" She asked

as she followed him.

"To spar."

"But you'd kill me!" Sakura panicked as they made their way through the hallway.

"That's not my problem." He replied in a deadpanned voice. 'What a cold heartless freak!' Inner Sakura thought.

"Don't think like that Haruno" He replied to her thought out loud.

"How'd you?" They kept walking since he never answered her. They made their way outside to Gaara's training area, where he would

practice his sand manipulation. A sand-nin, who worked at the KazeKage's main building, ran up to them.

"What are you doing, KazeKage-sama?" the woman asked.

"Training."

"With this helpless teenage girl? She's no match for a ninja." Gaara cringed inwardly when he heard the woman say those words.

"Helpless?" Sakura spoke. Oh no, she did _not_ just say that. "Helpless my foot! And this foot is going right up your as-" Sakura got a

hold of herself before she exploded,"ask me who I am and you'll know." She controlled herself. Gaara sighed in relief. He had Temari

for a sister and guessed that she wouldn't be much different.

"I am Haruno Sakura, one of the best medic-nin from Konoha if you knew anything and I am _not_ a helpless girl! This just proves how

moronic you are since you couldn't tell I was disguising myself! How foolish." Sakura finished.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san. Excuse Gaara-sama." The woman blushed in embarrassment and walked away.

"Hmph... Serves her right... Okay, ready?" Sakura sighed. Gaara didn't even bring his gourd. "Wait your gou-"

"Don't need it, gets in the way. For this kind of battling, you'll have to fight differently from usual." Sakura nods.

"Ready?" Gaara was already on the move and Sakura hadn't been well prepared. She got a direct hit to the stomach but caught herself

and quickly slipped a kunai from her holster. She did some simple hand seals pouring chakra into the kunai. She launched it at Gaara

hoping to make her first hit. Gaara swiftly blocked it with a wall of sand. She ran directly to the sand wall and punched it with a great

amount of strength. Gaara did not expect a maneuver from her, maybe Naruto, but not her. Her fist made contact with his left cheek.

His lip was bleeding slightly but made no move to wipe it. She indeed had changed! Gaara threw a sand kunai at her and aiming for her

waist. It grazed her left butt cheek and she laughed slightly. "I never thought you'd be the pervert..." She threw another kunai but

noticed that her holster was missing. Gaara was too! She immediately turned around and saw Gaara behind her with her kunai hoister.

He had an evil looking smile, no, smirk.

"I got you now." Was all he said. Sakura switched from using weapons to using hand-to-hand combat. Gaara, incidentally, was

copying her tactic.

"I never knew you knew taijutsu." Gaara tried knocking her legs from beneath her, but she leapt before that could happen.

"I started learning after the Chunnin exams were over." He shot one of her own kunai's into her leg. He grinned as she grimaced in pain

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura howled in pain. Gaara didn't even feel guilty about it.

" Heal it. I'm not done sparring." He demanded. Sakura looked at him and glared. Gaara just turned his head to the side.

"Was that aimed at me? Hn, as KazeKage, I demand that you heal the wound and continue sparring." He kicked her just to get his

message across. Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke. "That's better." Gaara turned around only to meet Sakura's kick to his face.

He was hit square in the face and went flying all the way into the village (not too far away though, you know). The villagers all became

afraid while he got up, brushing himself off and laughing.

"KazeKage-sama? What's going on? Who's attacking you?" Some of the more curious villagers asked him while at the same time

distancing themselves from him. You really don't want to piss someone with a demon inside of them.

"Gaara-_san. _You still up for more?" Sakura said in a singsong voice adding insult to injury. They instantly pulled her away from him.

"HEY! GET OFF ME YOU BABOONS! I'M SPARRING HERE!" They all backed off her. "Good." Gaara threw her kunais at her and made a

sand wall so it would block out the audience that was forming. Sakura dodged them all and picked one up in the process. Gaara

molded his chakra into the sand and shaped it into a kunai. Then he and Sakura were slashing at each other. Gaara's kunai

disappeared and he put up a sand wall instead.

"I told you that that won't work!" Sakura smashed it down with one well aimed punch. She peered through and was shocked to find

Gaara missing.

Sakura was tricked. Next thing she felt was sand crawling up to her knees and she saw Gaara. That bastard! He was going to use his

Desert Coffin on her! The sand rose up to her chest and her lower neck; feeling a burning, cutting, stabbing sensation.

"Intense, isn't it? Most people don't know that it hurts this bad since they'd be crushed by now." Gaara said walking to her form and

the sand that was engulfing her.

"I told you you'd kill me." Sakura said in a playful tone. She was very afraid, but tried to hide it.

"No need to hide your fear. I wouldn't kill you in front of my village, that would set a bad example. I'll kill you later." He grinned. He let

the sand collapse along with Sakura to the ground.

"You can heal yourself, so do it."

"Pain makes you stronger...Ah... I can... I can take the p-p-ain..." Sakura said wincing with every word. Gaara rolled his eyes and

knelt down, placing his hands on her lower stomach. He concentrated his chakra healing her body completely, though it still looked

bruised on the outside.

"What? How'd you do that?" The village nodded.

"I'm training in medics. I only decreased the pain, but it'll eventually come back. Come on, we'll head back to my office." Gaara got up

and disappeared in a cloud of sand. Sakura stood up and disappeared with a poof.


	3. Ch2 Disussions

**Gaara and Sakura: A Love story**

Chapter 2:Discussions

Gaara and Sakura are back in the Kazekage's office. Gaara stares into space as he sits down. Sakura looks at him oddly. He gets back up.

"..." he says, well he doesn't say. he goes out the office and up a hall. Sakura follows him. He opens the door and it has various shower rooms. Mens, and Womans.

"They sure don't have this kind of stuff in Konoha!" She said looking around.

"I hate sweating." he says. And walks into the mens shower and bath rooms. Sakura smiles at his statement.

" 'i hate sweatin'" she mocks him and makes a straight bed boy face. All the sudden she felt sand dump down on her.

"AAAAHHH! GRRRRRR!"

Out of the showers. Gaara and Sakura walk around in his offr"So, hey nice battle out there! You are still much better than me-"

"You right." he says. Sakura glared because he rubbed it in. "You are too predictable. You give away your motives quickly. You are very strong for you age,one of the best ninjas around these days, you could be almost as good as i am, if you didn't make you moves so open and easily found."

"Oh. Can you help me then?" Sakura asks. "Tsunade-sama stays training me in the medics so i don't want to ask too much of her, plus she's not around right now. Please?" Sakura asks. Gaara looks right at her in the eyes. He didn't look happy about it.

"...No..." he turns to walk towards the balcony of the room.

"Please! I need become stronger!"

"why? So That Uchiha Sasuke will come back to you? and love you? No." Gaara says, right away regreting it. Sakura tensed up and tried to hide her weakness of crying.

"I don't care everyone has cried before." Gaara says. Sakura shakes it off.

"I'm, fine, but you know, that was very..."  
"I'm sorry about that."

"What?"Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

"I don't repeat myself." Gaara simply stated. " Now, Where do you plan to stay?" Gaara wondered to another topic.

"I don't know, can you help?"

"fine. Follow me. You can stay in one of the guests room. Tsunade-sama was going to stay there but you came so i don't think it's a big deal. Here." Gaara finished and they were already at the front door of the room. She didn't notice he used his sand.

"how'd we get here so fast?" Sakura was clueless. Gaara rolls his eyes. They walk in.

" So from earlier, you used a medical jutsu?"

"Yes."

"When did you-"

"If you trian me in the medics, i'll train you in technique and form." Gaara offers.

"...alright, sure. i'd love to."

"if you need anything then you can help yourself, nobody cares for anyone here, not even me, i get stuff myself too. You aren't lazy like that Nara guy i suppose, so I don't hink I need to worry. I'm leaving." He dissapeared. Sakura sighs.

"Doesn't anyone say bye anymore!" Sakura asks herself. Sakura figured she should begin to unpack. Then she realised she left her bags in Gaara's office!

'Just great, i need to go pack to Gaara's office! I'm tired enough as it is! ' Sakura thinks to hereself. She gets up and puts her shoes back on and walks out her temporary home. She then remebered. 'Baka Gaara! You never told me how to get around in this place!' Sakura yells in her head. 'okay, now i guess i have to look around then...'

She walks down all the hallways and gives up. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Sakura wines/Grrs. Then the door across the hall from hers opens. Gaara was there. He was in only some baggy pants and a muscle top. 'Whoa! that's a nice body!' Inner Sakura screamed. 'shut up' Sakura thought to herself. Sakura looked at Gaara and he was really glaring now. He looked totally pissed. 'Just great Sakura! he was right here the whole time too!'

"What is your problem Haruno? I'm trying to do my chakyra control exersizes and i hear you making a loud scream!" Gaara said, not yelling but he wasn't happy... Sakura sweatdropped.

"Well, it's funny, kinda you "HAD TO GET MY BAG THAT I LEFT IN YOUR OFFICE AND YOU JUST HAPPENED TO SLIP YOUR MIND AND FORGOT TO GIVE ME DIRECTIONS FROM HERE TO THERE!" Sakura yelled..

"you know what's funnier?" Gaara says flatly.

"What?" Sakura ask, coming closer to him when he whipered.

" dunno, maybe that um...I LEFT A MAP OF THIS WHOLE FREAKIN' BUILDING ON YOUR BED! Gaara yells back and slams his door in her face. 'man, you gotta feel stupid.' Inner Sakura said. 'shut up!' Sakura thought to her inneself. She walks back into her room and then remembers. 'i never got my bag!' She runs out her room with the map and gets to the office. She gets her bag since it wasn't locked. Sakura guessing that he knew she needed to come back for it. Sakura decided to lock it from the inside and then retired for the night.

Next day, 7 in the morining. An alarm went off. Sakura didn't feel like getting up. The alarm could be heard all the way in Gaara's room. Sakura covers her ears with the pillow and falls right back to sleep. Gaara gets out the shower to hear the loud beeping. He rolls his eyes. 'nice way to start off my day..' he though sarcastically. He gets dressed and goes into Sakura's room using his sand to unlock the door. He saw her lay in bed with her pillow over her head and legs tangled in the sheets. 'disgusting.' he though and went up to the alarm and turned it off. He pulls off the covers to her bed and she is still asleep. He tells her to wake up. She was still half asleep and moaned out. "Shut up you loser, I don't wanna get up..." And Gaara glared. He shakes her shoulder and she turns over and Gaara now sees a very revealing shirt. 'too much cleavage there' Gaara though. Not that he didn't have any bad thoughts... Gaara just never really cared about stuff like that. He pulls away her pillow and hits her in the face with it. She grabs the cloth that Gaara drapes around himself to hold up his gourd and uses that to cuddle with. Gaara's gourd slips of his back and made a loud thud. Gaara's left eye twicthed. 'Calm down Shukaku, it's okay, we won't kill her okay. We'll just-' Gaara popped open his gourd and let sand poor all down her shirt. She screams and jumps up trying to get the sand out. 'pour sand down her shirt.' Gaara finished his thought. She noticed Gaara-finally.

"What the heck?" She was blushing redder than Gaara's hair.she picks up Gaara's cloth and looks at it suspiciously. She hands it to him.

"What are you doing in here? YOU WERE TRYING TO RAPE ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT YOU PERV!" Sakura panicked.

"You're a mess when you wake up. I cam in to turn off your alram it was annoying me since you were to asleep to turn it off. God. You give me a headache..." Gaara holds his head.

"The alarm? I don't recall. But anyway, so you aren't trying to rape me? okay."

"I wouldn't ever think of touching anyone, most definently not you like that." Gaara walks away. Sakura runs up to him.

"What do you mean 'even me?' Am I that bad?" She asks.

"do I have to talk to you?" Gaara asks flatly.

"Tell me!"

"I don't look at anyone in that way, it's a waist of time. But if i had to tell you that you looked good, then i wouldn't be lying."

Really?" Sakura's face softened. Gaara remained unemotional.

"I told you i don't like to repeat myself. Gaara answered and walked out her room. Sakura couldn't help but smile. ' Whoa! he's fine!' inner Sakura said. 'and he likes us!' Sakura shakes her head at Inner Sakura. 'baka! he just thinks i'm not ugly is all. Gaara doesn't like girls.' Sakura thinks to herself. She hurries and gets ready for her medical class. She had to teach them how to replace a damaged eye with another one. (like Kakashi!) to five 12 year-olds. 'Peace of cake' Sakura thought.

Gaara was working on filing papers on missions in his officce. His mind though, was on other things. 'What isher problem! She must be so annoying! God, why did i tell her i thought she looked good?

_'Cause she's hot, genius_.' Shukaku said.

'what?'

_'you heard me baka! She's hot! you know it!'_

'what? she's not hot! she's just plain wierd looking. I don't look at her like that'

'_oh well, I do! besides, you look wierd too!'_

Oh God, i'm going insane

_'No, sorry you reached insanity a while ago.'_

'Hey, I never asked you.' Gaara arguied with himself and Shukaku. 'how is it that Shukaku is talking? '

_'i've always talked to you!' _Gaara rolls his eyes and goes back to his work.

When Sakura got home she decided to ask Gaara when he wanted her toteach him medical techniques and when he'd teach her how to be less predictable. She knocks on his office door and he opens it with the sand in his gourd. Sakura walks in to see him working. 'I never knew he would actually file papers!' she thought. Gaara keeps working and asks well, kind of in a question.

"What." 'Wow, nice greeting.' Sakura sarcastically compliments him.in her mind.

"Hey, Gaara..sama, kun, san?"

"San is fine."

"Oh,well, Gaara-_san,_ when do you want to have training lessons with each other" Sakura asks, sitting down across frmhis desk likethe day before.

"..." He keeps working and puts down his pen. "Now." He looks up and gets out of his chair.

"thankGod! i'vehad a long day and I just wanna relax!" Sakura sighs as she stretches.

"Training is relaxation?" Gaara says straight faced.

"When you have to teach a bunch of idiots how to replace a human eye with a new human eye and they don't do anything, yeah training is relaxing!"

"I thought I had problems." Gaara says more to himself as they walked down the hall.

"What was that?" Sakura couldn't hear him very well.

"I find training relaxing also. Since I can't sleep that's what i like to do other than wacthing the moon." They leave the building and the sky is at dusk. Everyone is out on dates at this time you see everyone all cuddly and it's gross. Everyone looks at the KazeKage and wave. He looks at them and they know he means 'hello'. kankurou walks down the street and spots his brother. He runs up tohim.

"Whos's the Kunoichi, Gaara-sama? Even his brother called him that.

"Haruno Sakura. Don't remember? She's a medic nin. Taking Tsunade's place in that mission i told you about."

"ya? well, I think I rememeber now... yeah! you and the blonde baka tied in the chuunin exams, ya?"

"Yeah." Sakura nods. Kankurou looked at them for a minute.

"Are you two on a date?" Gaara glared while Sakura rolled her eys.

"Why would i date this freak?" They both said in unison. and then they glared at each other.

"Ah, okay then well seeya later!" Kankurou walks away. Gaara's eyes becoem slits because he was now set in an irritated mood.

"What's wrong, Gaara-san."

"Shut up."

"Did something happen?"

"I ahet it when i people ask stupid questions."

"As in?"

"Haven't you noticed everyone has been staring at us for the alst couple of minutes?they think we're going out-"

"How can you tell? yesterday you read my thoughts too!"

"I told you I can predict your actions and thoughts easily. I can tell what they think by those glances and the girly laughing and whipering.."

"Oh, gomen Gaara-san. Now, we are here finally!" Sakura said as they walked into the ninja's medical center.

"Good." Gaara said. "Now, Teach."Gaara tells Sakura. Sakura nods. And they begin.

hfao;hfuh;agj;fhgaj;fjk;aghroa;uitjuro;aui;wui;aui;:

how was that? I hope you liked. Please review cause nobody is reviewing, that is if anybody is reading this. i really wanna continue this story because I have really good ideas for it. Most people do oneshots for SakuGaa/GaaSaku and i like long stories so yeah, please review!

baka-fool/idiot gomen-sorry 


	4. Ch 3 Sleeping In and Gaara's training

**Gaara and Sakura: A Love story**

Chapter 3- Sleeping In and Gaara's Training

"Well, you'll learn quicker than the idiots I have to teach how to do this." Sakura chuckled. Gaara looks at her in acknowledgement. He was washing his hands from the dirty work and blood on his hands.

"Disgusting." Gaara glared at his hands.

"Aw! You used to like blood."

"No. I still do. What's disgusting is the smell of whatever is inside your eyes..." Gaara said, looking at the squished eyeball on the table next to the fake human body with a new fake eye.

"It's a fake eye, get over it." Sakura said flatly in a mocking way sort of. Gaara turns off the faucet. He turns to Sakura. GLARE.

"... I should just kill you right now. You know I could too." Gaara smirked at her and looked at her discouraged face. Soon it lights up. She grins.

"I don't think you wanna kill me though."

"Why is that?" Gaara meant it as a question only said it flatly.

"Because...you need some one to teach you how to use medical skills. I'm a pro at it so you picked me. Besides, how could you kill such an adorable face?"

"Shut up." Gaara ended that conversation. Then they began to walk outside to complete darkness, well save for the crescent moon. No one was out. It was past midnight. "Well, that's funny, so I guess you can train me tomorrow-"

"That's not necessary." Gaara told her. Sakura's head titled to an angle.

"What? It's too late to train, I can barely see!" She replied.

"Exactly, night time is perfect. You only need the moon light and you'll be fine." Gaara said. Sakura could barely see him and he was in front of her. She could only see his figure, and his eyes. He blended in so much with all the black he was wearing. All the sudden Sakura found herself walking alone. She hadn't noticed Gaara's disappearance. She looked around and saw nothing.

"Gaara-san? What the he-" She gets knocked of her feet and pulled up by her neck. She has no know idea who it was.

She took out a kunai and hid it behind her.

"Too obvious." the figure disappeared.

"No, you're late." Sakura disappeared and had the person in an armlock. They melted in with the sand and then grabbed her by her feet. She figured out that only Gaara could do that.

"That was slick Gaara! Ah! Get off my leg!" She kicks him into the sand and his sand blocks him. Gaara reaches out of the ground and stands up.

"I'm invincible at the night, Shukaku loves night and darkness. You should know I have the advantage since we're outside. Let's go. That's good for now."

"What do you mean 'that's good' I didn't do anything!"

"You did fine for your first try, you realized who your opponent was, most would've been dead before coming to such a conclusion." Gaara complimented her.

"Pay attention more to who you are with, know your enemy. Don't trust anyone, I might just slit your throat one day, and you'd break. Never get close to anyone. If at any means, you have to kill them, you should be able to." Gaara tells Sakura this and she just stands there in the night thinking about it. Gaara stares at her then begins to walk again.

"Wait up!" Sakura sprints to him and then keeps walking back to the building they both stayed at. They make it to the hall they both sleep in. Gaara is about to open his door to his room, Sakura already did. She turns to him.

"Thanks for today, it was nice and relaxing to teach you, the training in the night thing, I'll work on it. Good night."

"... G'night. And wake up on your own or you'll have to deal with a pissed off KazeKage." He shuts his door. And Sakura smiled at his last comment. She goes into her room and shuts the door. She decided to take a long bath and go to bed. It was 2 in the morning but she didn't care, she'll drink some coffee while she was on her way to work.

"Oh God, not again." Gaara says out loud and stands up from his morning meditations. He hears the ringing again. He walks out into the hall, goes and walks across the hallway to her room and walks in. 'She must've been too tired to lock it. Foolish.' Gaara sees her sleeping again, but this time it wasn't reckless. She looked at peace. Gaara turns off the alarm and makes sure it wouldn't go off. He leaves the room. He gets fully dressed when he gets back in his room. And goes down to the main office, where Keitaro greets him.

"Good morning, KazeKage-sama I have some more mission files for you-"

"Hold onto them. I'll do them later." Gaara tells him and walks out.

"What? Where are you going?" Gaara had already left before Keitaro could get an answer. Keitaro just keeps wondering while doing his work.

Gaara walks all the way to the same place he and Sakura trained at. He opens the door and sees 7 wannabe medic-nins. The children turn to him and they smile brightly.

"Hello KazeKage-sama! Are you going to watch Sakura-sensei teach us!" One of the kids said. As the others greeted him too, Gaara sets down his gourd.

"No. I'll be teaching you." They all were shocked and then screamed in joy. One kid asked.

"How? You aren't a medic-nin?" Then the other kids stopped rejoicing and nodded.

"I'm being taught by Sakura as well. I'm a quicker learner and so I can teach you. What is it that you are supposed to do today?" He asked without questioning in his voice.

"We have to learn how to regenerate chakra for ourselves. Can you teach us?" A tall boy said.

'They haven't even learned that yet? I knew that before Sakura came along' Gaara thought to himself. "Yes. I can. Let's begin"

fhjaghjkl;fhago;;hfhuoa;ghauo;hguo;

Back in Sakura's room, she finally wakes up. She looks up at the clock. "12 O'CLOCK! OH MY GOSH! I'M SO LATE, THE CLASS IS ALMOST OVER! " She panicked and got up to dress. She runs to the class but then begins to walk like a normal nin would. She sees Temari there.

"Hey, Sakura long time no see!" She greeted her politely. They didn't know each other well enough.

"Hi, um, hey, you've seen Gaara-san?"

"You mean Gaara-sama."

"No, Gaara-san, he lets me call him that." Temari looks at her like she's crazy.

"No one is allowed to call him that, not even me. Wow, that's nice. You must be close to him then. So um, yeah he's teaching the kids down the hall. The class is over in 2 minutes so you could wait."

"Yeah, that's true, I overslept and I never seem to wake up from an alarm. Yesterday, Gaara had to put sand down my shirt-"

"My little brother was in your room yesterday morning? What was he doing in there?"

"He was agitated by the beeping from my alarm and turned it off. He said he could hear it all the way to his room."

"You live in the KazeKage's house!" Temari was freaking out.

"No, I was sent to teach the kids Gaara's teaching right now, and I had no place to stay and Gaara said he had a guest room and let me use it since it was originally for Tsunade.

"Where is Tsunade-sama any ways?"

"She gave me the mission to teach since she's so busy and thinks I am ready. I'm a medic-nin you know."

"So you're finally good at something?" Temari asked, not trying to be impolite.

"Yeah, I finally am." Gaara walked in and looked at Temari then Sakura as in a greeting.

"Hi Gaara-sama, well, I gotta go. Nice seeing you again I guess, Sakura-san." Temari waved and left the room. Gaara turns to Sakura.

"Your welcome." He says and begins to leave the building. Sakura follows next to him.

"Yeah, thanks for filling in for me. You never woke me up since I slept in so late from last night. I went to bed at 2:30 last night, well I didn't fall asleep till then that is."

"Right. Now, we eat." Gaara turns the street to a sushi bar and restaurant.

"Gaara-san, um... do you like, drink?" Sakura asked walking into the bar.

"No. I don't drink, never have, never will…. But I come here all the time. "

"What? You've never drank either? I thought I was the only one. You are old enough you know? I'm still only 14."

"No I'm not. I'm only 1 year older than you." Gaara says sitting at a table.

"What? You're only 15? How are you KazeKage? I always thought you were shorter in the Chuunin exams, but much older!" Sakura says surprised as she sat down at the table with him. They sat across from each other. A waiter comes and smiles at them.

"Hello again, KazeKage-sama, and hello to you miss. Is this a date?" He asks Gaara.

"No." Gaara and Sakura say. "Only discussing our past. We went to the same Chuunin exam." Gaara said to the man.

"Oh, how nice, would you like the usual?" Gaara nods. "And so will she." Gaara says turning to Sakura. The waiter nods and walks away to the kitchen.

"Hey! Don't order for me you, Baka, I don't even know what you get for 'the usual'!" Sakura says in a low tone, not raising her voice in public for once.

"You need to go on a diet. And then you can work out." He says.

"I can't diet! I don't have any weight to lose!"

"Your bone structure is pretty normal for a female but you have hips and an as-

"Don't even finish that sentence." Sakura says glaring and blushing at the same time.

"Get rid of it and you'll be fine." he finished, skipping over talking about the rest of her body, knowing she didn't like it.

"Fine. But I can't help it if my butt is big!" Sakura says.

"Yeah, you can't help it if your chest is too big either..."

"What! I can't believe you actually look!" Sakura's face was red with childish anger and blush. ' I can't help it if I'm D-sized...'

" You can take it away you know, your a medic-nin. you should know how."

"I do, but I never thought they'd get in my way. Plus, it makes guys fall for me and i can attack."

"if you weren't so predictable you mean. if you pass my training lessons, you can keep it then, if not, I'll make sure you get rid of them.

"Wait, what if I don't want to perform surgery on myself?" Sakura says crossing her arms.

"Then I'll remove them personally," Gaara said. Sakura smacked him in the face and hid her face in her hands.

"Oh god! You perverted KazeKage!" Sakura says. Gaara smirks and lies back in his seat. The smack on his left cheek didn't hurt him since his sand armor was put up on his skin like usual. Everyone there was looking at him when they heard Sakura say he was perverted.

"What are you all looking at! There ain't nothin' to see here!" Sakura yells at them. Gaara laughs inwardly. 'She's easily angered. Even more pissy then I can get.'

The waiter comes back and serves them there food and a cup of water. It was a plate of Gomokumeshi (a rice dish with vegetables) and a piece of fish. Gaara begins to eat and so does Sakura. They ate in silence and then when they finished Sakura opened her mouth.

"This is what you eat every time you come here? Dang, I'm not even full!"

"Oh, well, get used to it. You'll begin eating this everyday for lunch when you're around in the Sand village with me." Gaara tells her.

"WHAT! No fair! A girl's gotta eat! I'm getting some sushi." Sakura raises her hand up for a waiter.

"No, your not. His sand from his gourd he had placed next to him was open and pulled her hand back down. She pouts and glares at Gaara.

"Stop glaring, it's unhealthy."

"You're one to talk…"

"I'm allowed to glare, I'm the one with the Shukaku in me, and it talks to me in my head. I can glare all i want. I was born insane, remember that."

"I have an Inner 'Sakura' inside me and we talk all the time! And I can glare all I want!"

"No, the Inner Sakura you have means that you can talk to yourself, that's no excuse to glare, that's just an excuse to get into the mental institute(no offense to mentals from MisatoNoyume, Gaara is insulting her is all)"

"Mental, you used to kill anyone that inhaled the air you breathed!"

"Shukaku makes me odd, you're odd because you are. But anyways, stop glaring, it's my thing, not yours. Hyuuga and Uchiha took it from me, but they didn't do it right. You glare just like I do, so stop it."

"How do I glare like you?" Sakura laughs at this glaring based conversation.

"I don't have eye brows and so i don't need them to add to the glare, you glare without even moving your eyes brows and it adds to the effect."

"Oh, and you do realize this is a stupid conversation." Sakura finally says.

"I was wondering when you'd figure that out. Let's go." Gaara gets up and puts his gourd on his back, and he puts down the bill and a tip. Sakura gets up and follows him out.

"So what's next?" Sakura asked him as they crossed a street.

"We go to my personal gym." He says as they reach a corner and turn right.

"Oh, got it. then are you gonna disappear again? And we play hide and seek?"

"If that's what you wanna call it, no. We retire for the night after you eat."

"What? I'm not going to bed five hours early! I mean, I'm sorry I slept in but that's a harsh punishment!"

"Who says I'm punishing you? And who says you're going to bed early? You're not working out just for an hour. We work out for the rest of the day, eat and then sleep. Well, at least you'll sleep, I have a whole days worth of work to do." Gaara replies. Sakura whines but eventually stops when Gaara glares at her. They come back to the KazeKage's main building and Keitaro rushes to Gaara.

"Where have you been! not to yell or anything but, YOU'VE MISSED ALL YOUR MEETINGS AND HAVEN'T DONE YOUR PAPER WORK OR ANYTHING, AND YOU HAVE 16 CALLS ON THE LINE RIGHT NOW!" Keitaro tells Gaara with his voice raised.

"Shut up. I'm busy. I'll do my work later." Sakura watched Gaara talk back to Keitaro and follows Gaara out the main office area. Keitaro shakes his head when they leave. 'Gaara is a little too close to Sakura-san if you ask me... he needs to get himself straight, I'll just take her for myself...' He thinks evilly to himself.

Gaara uses his sand to lift the weights as Sakura uses her hands. She is doing well with the weights, Gaara watches her in amazement-but doesn't let her see it of course.

"Good. You aren't as weak as I thought. Now, try this." Gaara hands her the weights he was wearing and then the one she was pulling up and down. She collapsed completely.

"Ouch. I'm really sweaty, and this is heavy." Sakura gets up and tries again.

"Take off your tank top then, Baka; women usually wear shorts and a sports bra, you know, I usually get rid off my shirt but I'm fine for now."

"What!" Sakura freaked out.

"I'm not like that, Baka. I don't care about your modesty; it's just a sports bra, big deal. Calm down." Gaara rolls his eyes. Sakura goes into the shower room and sees a bunch of sports bras. Why? She had no idea. She grabs one and puts it on.

"How come you have a supply of them? You wear them yourself?"

"No, I planned on dragging you here to get stronger. Better strength you have, the better your chakra control and endurance is for fighting. How else do you think I've been able to hold so much sand on my back?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, true." And they continue to train.

It was 9 pm, and Sakura got out of the shower room and put on her normal outfit again. She sees Gaara come our and he was shirtless and still wet. He looked really sexy. 'Whoa, Put a shirt on, I can't take it! See, now you're making me blush and you don't even do a thing about it! But God, you're sexy.' Inner Sakura said. Sakura turned away when Gaara looked at her. He dried off and put his usual black attire on. He left his Gourd in his room.

"Let's go."

"Where to?"

"Out."

"Why"?

"To eat."

"A date?"

"No way."

"Good."

And then they left to eat.

When they finished eating, it was late and breezy. A chill was coming up as the night went by. They were walking back and Sakura was cold. Gaara, in his completely black attire, and adapted body, felt nothing of the sort.

"My God, it's so hot during the day; tonight it's freezing unlike yesterday!" Sakura whines. Gaara hands her his jacket, and you see a whole another layer of black clothing.

'How does he do it?' Sakura thought putting on the jacket.

"Ari-Arigatou." Sakura stuttered blushing lightly. Gaara didn't even turn to see her blush.

"Yeah." that meant 'your welcome' in Gaara talk.

When Sakura was about to go into her room, She hands Gaara his jacket and opens her mouth.

"Thank you so much for today! and you still have paper work and everything, I wish I could help! But anyways, thanks for the jacket, here you go." She hands him his jacket.

And they stand there in an awkward silence.

"They were having a staring contest and Sakura searched for anything in his eyes. What _was_ she looking for? She didn't know herself. Gaara still showed no emotion. They were slowly inching closer, until Gaara spoke.

"I have work to do, later." he says with his non-emotional voice. He walks away as Sakura waves.

Sakura walks into her room and sits on her bed. She lays her head on the pillow and sighs. 'Sakura! What was that? Did you see that! You were trying to kiss him!' "I wasn't trying to, it just almost happened is all!" She spoke out loud to inner self. 'Yeah right, he doesn't care for you, remember, he told you not to become close to anyone!'

"You're right. And i was even beginning to like him..." 'We always thought he was attractive, so it's probably true!' Inner Sakura pondered about it while Sakura stripped of her clothing and went to sleep.

gharu;hgjuarh;gfiaohfduioahgil

Well? That was long and different, right? My gosh, they almost kissed, well Sakura thought so, Gaara's too cold and dense to realize how close they were! And Keitaro! What'll he do to try to take Sakura!

'Hint Hint'

"Gaara-kun. What just happened?" Sakura said looking at Gaara's hand.

"Nothing." he looks at her.

"Yes, I think it was something." She says looking back at him

"I don't. And just forget about it. It meant nothing. Gaara said taking his hand off her lower back.


	5. Ch 4 What Just Happened!

Here's the next chappie,a lil bit of kissing and touching, and kinda a lemon, just read and if it's too much,then skip it.(its a very short scene okay). This chappie is shorter kay? okay.

**Gaara and Sakura: A Love story**

Chapter 4: "What Just Happened!"

It had been 8 days since Sakura came into the Sand village. She would spend her day teaching Gaara, and him teaching her. She enjoyed her time with Gaara, and he never said it but he liked her company as well. They were like close friends now. Maybe if they kept this going they could become best friends or more...

"Gaara-kun, did you want the rest?" Sakura said, not able to finish her lunch.

"And just a week ago, you wanted seconds." Gaara says taking the plate of Gomokemeshi from her. When they finish, they do the usual routine and work out.

"Gaara, hey look, I can pick this one up and this and this, with my chakra! Sakura uses her chakra to lift up the heavy weights that Gaara could lift unlike before. He smirks and nods.

"You're a fast learner Sakura." Gaara says to her. And she looks up and puts down the weights. She walks towards him and smiles.

"And you are pretty good at medical jutsus yourself."

"Hn. I'm not as good at it though as I want to be."

"Well, you'll just have to wait."

"I hate waiting." He says and then they stand silently.

"Gaara-kun? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Gaara half smiled and Sakura smiled too.

"Why did you ever make that 'love' kanji on your forehead?" Gaara's eyes turn from unemotional to just plain dullness.

"Do you really want to know? " he asks her and she could tell he was not as comfortable as before

"Um...yeah..." Sakura says. "If you want me to know, I mean."

"Hn." Gaara nods and tells her to follow him. They went to Gaara's office were he stood on the balcony. He gets up and jumps onto the roof. Sakura follows behind. He keeps standing and Sakura sits.

"You know that I have Shukaku in me and that I killed my mother. But my father-the old KazeKage, didn't love me like he should've, instead he feared me. He thought I was a monster. Temari and Kankurou felt the same way. Everyone in the Sand feared me, Sabaku No Gaara. I never liked being feared at first. I used to want to be like everyone in the village. And I would try to make people like me by using my sand to help them. They were afraid of me even more and ran away. I'd sit there on the swings alone. Until my uncle told me why they were that way. I loved him and no one else. But one day..." Gaara's face darkens. Sakura could feel Shukaku stirring up.

"He tried to kill me. And I killed him. I had no idea what happened until I knew it was him. Killing someone... I liked it... my name 'Gaara' it means Death. The kanji I put on my forehead means love and it means all together "Love Death". I began to kill and loved it. I liked the smell of blood and everything else about it. I wanted more, so I began to kill anyone that looked at me wrong. I taught myself how to use my sand better, and I couldn't get hurt since it always protected me. I loved no one and trusted no one." Gaara finished. "But that leads me to Naruto and my fight with him... he's just like me, yet he found a way to make friends. And I eventually became KazeKage and people are proud of it too." and Sakura just looked at him stand looking at the full moon. Sakura gets up and walks towards Gaara. She then gives him a hug. He was shocked at first, but accepted it. Then they let go and jumped down from the roof onto the balcony again. Sakura doesn't land on both feet but Gaara catches her by her shoulder behind her. His hands stayed on her shoulders and for a few more seconds they remained that way. Then Gaara moved his hands from her shoulders to her back and then around her waist gently but firm. Sakura has no idea what's happening. 'What is going on! I shouldn't be so close...' Gaara feels her tense then she leans back into him and his right hands moves up to her jaw and turns it towards the side where she could see him through the corner of her eye. 'Why am I letting Gaara stay behind me like this! What are we...doing...?' She thinks as she and Gaara leans into a kiss. But it wasn't gentle for long; the next one was more intense and longing. Sakura hands move up and backwards to touch his neck. And Gaara's hands go back to her waist. Gaara's tongue slipped into Sakura's mouth and their tongues wrestled. Gaara's left hand goes upward towards her stomach. But it didn't stop there. 'Shukaku! Stop it!' Gaara told the demon possessing him to do these actions.

Gaara's hand went up Sakura's shirt and up to her chest. He began to make circular motions on her breasts and Sakura couldn't hold in her moan. He started to kiss down her neck. This urged Shukaku to do more and his right hand went the opposite way. His hand went to her belt and was ready to undo it. But then someone came in without knocking. They couldn't see them but Gaara and Sakura stopped.

"Kazekage-sama, you have a meeting to go to downstairs in an hour. Just letting you know on such short notice!" Gaara could tell it was Keitaro, and Gaara was just about ready to kill him. Shukaku didn't want Gaara to move out of his embrace with Sakura.

Sakura tenses up again when Keitaro leaves.

"Gaara-kun. What just happened?" Sakura said looking at Gaara's hand.

"Nothing." he looks at her.

"Yes, I think it was something." She says looking back at him

"I don't. And just forget about it. It meant nothing. Gaara said taking his hand off her lower stomach and out her shirt.

"Don't think anything of it any more. I'll take you to your room." Gaara finished and disappeared with her; using his sand, he dropped her off and left with his sand before she could say goodbye. He reappears on the roof of his office area and holds his head in anger.

'**How'd you like that! Sakura tastes good**. Shukaku says to Gaara in his mind.

'Don't' _ever_ do that again.' Gaara replies to him in his head. Shukaku laughs.

**'Can't do that. It was a full moon and it made me lust for her.'**

'How! You lust for blood.'

**'Not this month; I never told you that I go into heat, now did I?'**

'Oh God. Don't you dare touch her!'

**'I'm not touching her idiot, you are!'**

'I won't.'

**'You think you can fight me, don't you? I'll make sure I make you get in her pants mwahahahaha!'**

'Don't. I don't want to do that to her.'

'**Tell her to stay away from you then**.'

'She'll want to know why, and I don't want her afraid of me...'

**'Why not?'**

'She's the only one that I can trust…..'

Sakura laid one her bed in her room and just sat there thinking about whatever just happened. 'What was going on! Gaara never showed affections for me before, but that was just too intense! And I liked it... but he stills says it meant nothing. I don't believe him. I'll see him tomorrow and talk this out...' Sakura drifted into a daze of what could've happened next...

_Gaara's hand unbuckles her belt and his sand takes them to his desk where he places her down on the desk and lets his paper work scatter everywhere. He gets rid off her pants and then her shirt. Her nipples were erect through her bra, and he smirked. Gaara's hands moved further up her thighs and Sakura keeps moaning louder. He hits her clit and rubs her through her panties. She could feel herself get even more wet than before. Gaara gets rid of his shirt and his pants he uses his sand to push her body down to lay flat on the desk. Her legs were hanging from the desk and he pushes them up till you bend them and your nice and spread apart. He looks at her in the eyes. And says one thing:_

_"Ouch."_

_"Ouch?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Why 'ouch'?" Sakura was still clueless._

_"You'll see. Well, or feel it." and he takes of her panties and slides himself in carefully. Sakura now knew what he meant. She was screaming from pain and pleasure. And Sakura could feel Gaara inside her and she was still shocked at how big he was. She felt so filled it scared her._

_"Relax." He simply says and he moves in and out of her in a rhythmic motion. and he said one more thing. "So... tight..."_

And Sakura wakes up from her daydream by the doorbell. She gets up slightly disappointed to be pulled back into reality. Sakura opens the door and shocked to see who it was.

"Hey Sakura-san." It was Keitaro.

"Hi, come in." Sakura let's him in and he sits in a chair and she gets something out the mini fridge.

"Coffee?" She offers.

"Sure. Let me help." He gets up.

"Oh, no it's only for you so I don't need any help, really its fine…" She says.

"You don't drink coffee?" He asks. She was heating the water up by her chakra. When she finished, she handed it to him. He thanked her.

"Yeah, no problem. But no, I don't drink coffee; it'd be nice if I could. I'm dieting."

"You look fine to me. And sexy… oh I'm sorry! My mouth tends to slip." Sakura blushed and smiled.

"Oh, it's okay. But in my training with Gaara-kun, he says I have to diet. He says I need to eat right to keep the figure, and I need to loose my hips and thighs. And as for my chest, if I fail his training than I have to make them smaller or he'll personal do it himself."  
"Sounds perverted of the KazeKage."

"I said the same thing. But he's not like that, he doesn't go that way."

"How do you know for sure?" Keitaro asked her. She looked at him and smiled.

"I trust Gaara-kun."

"Are you sure? After what he was doing to you earlier, can you say that same statement looking into my eyes?" Keitaro knew that got her good. "He only wants to get in your pants Sakura, he doesn't really think of you as a friend, he uses you for his training and is tricking you so he could get on you when you're distracted. He tried to get you Sakura, and he hasn't even said he loves you at all. Can you hang out with him then? Don't be so sure about him; remember his own words." Keitaro whispered into her ear. "Don't trust anyone; never get close to anyone." And Sakura gasps because of her realization that

Keitaro was right.

Gaara did say that and he doesn't really love Sakura at all. Sakura fell for Keitaro's plot.

"Stay away from the monster and come with me Sakura." He offers. "We could go out; is that okay?"

"Sure..." Sakura had nodded and agreed. "Good bye for now." She says when he leaves. She turns and falls onto her bed and cries.

"What am I doing!" She asked herself as she cried herself to sleep.

jf;ghaj;hgfu;htgajlhgfo;thifo;gajighau;ghu;

"OMG like what happened!" is what you're thinking right? Well if you still don't get it why Gaara did what he did, his demon Shukaku is basically going into heat causing Gaara to lust after Sakura. Sakura doesn't know that though she was convinced by Keitaro that he only uses her so he can get what he wants: sex. Both Sakura and Gaara are virgins okay.( it seemed obvious for Sakura but yes, Gaara is definitely a virgin...)

Please review!


	6. Ch 5 Seperated

**Here's chapter 5! Sorry it took so long. My computer is so retarded...T.T;. Anywayz, hope ya like!**

**Gaara and Sakura: A Love story**

Chapter 5: Separated (has rape)

Gaara got up out of his room and heard the usual ringing again. He rolls his eyes and thinks. 'Not Again...' and walks over towards her door. Shukaku stopped him as he turned the knob.

**Are you sure you want to go in there? She's probably wearing something revealing that might make you want to take her right there and then.**

'Shut up...'

**You know it's not safe to go in there.**

'...'

Gaara made up his mind and went inside. He turned off the alarm and used his sand to wake her up. He disappeared before she could even say good morning to him. But it was for the better. Gaara went into his office and began working. Keitaro walked in and sat down across from Gaara.

"Good morning KazeKage-sama."

"Hn."

"Where's that Haruno girl? She's usually with you?"

"Shukaku doesn't allow me to be even in the same room alone with her."

"Why?" Keitaro was hiding his smirking.

"..."

"Because Shukaku lusts for her, eh?" Gaara was shocked that he had echoed his thoughts. 'How did he find out?' Gaara thought.

"I have my ways KazeKage-sama."

" I don't want to touch her. I can't be near her, and she probably wouldn't want to anyway. You saw what happened and if she knew why, she'd be afraid of me. I still want us to talk though, but after Shukaku ends his heat."

"_If_ she's around that long, the kids will be almost done with the class."

"..."

Sakura finished teaching the class and went over to Keitaro to go on a date.(not important info, unless you want me to write it, reviews about it, k?)

He took her out to dinner and much more. Sakura was pretty satisfied. But she felt bad because she hadn't seen Gaara the whole day. Keitaro walked her back to the room she was staying in. "I need to go see Gaara-kun." Sakura tells him.

Keitaro hold onto her hands.

"No, he doesn't want to see you right now. By the way, as he tried anything on you?" Sakura shook her head but she was really hurt. Keitaro had truly made her believe Gaara never cared about the trust they had. She really thought it was true. But she felt bad for Gaara because she couldn't talk it out with him.

"Goodnight Keitaro." Sakura turns to go inside, but Keitaro spins her around and pushes her against the wall.

"Hey! What are you-" he kissed her forcefully. Sakura didn't even kiss back, trying to pull away. She pushed him away.

"What are you trying to -" He smacked her in the face. Sakura fell down, blood trickling down her lip.

"Get up." He tells her. Sakura gets up, afraid of the strength he possessed. She didn't want to hurt him. But she didn't want to get hurt. He pushes her into her room and locks the door. He pushed her to her bed and Sakura gets off it.

"Get out of my room! I don't want to see you right now!" Sakura said and she punched him with all her strength but is deflected with his hand. And he kicks her onto her bed in the stomach. She coughed up some blood. He gotb on top of her and began to beat her down. "You're not listening wench! Now stay still." he commanded her. He used his chakra to hold her down by her arms...

Gaara had been in his room for most of his day since he finished his work early. He had heard that night Sakura and Keitaro's voices. He looked out the door using his 3rd eye. Placing it by the door, it slipped through unnoticeable watching what was happening. Sakura and Keitaro were kissing. Gaara's face formed into a death glare. Shukaku's blood boiled in him, giving him the sudden urge to tear Keitaro apart. Gaara struggled to hold himself together. Sakura pushed him away and right then and there Gaara could sense her fear of Keitaro. Keitaro pushed her into her room and locked the door. He heard fighting going on and then screaming. He knew what he was doing to Sakura, and Gaara wasn't pleased at all.

Later that night Gaara watched Keitaro slip out of Sakura's room. Gaara appeared in front of him and his face was very unhappy.

"Good evening, KazeKage-sama." Keitaro said. Gaara just glared.

"You're dead." was all Gaara said before he rushed his sand over towards Keitaro. Keitaro used his chakra to form a shield protecting him from the onslaught of the sand.

"You can't win Gaara-_kun. _My chakra endurance overpowers yours! I can kill you much before you lay a finger on me!

"..." Gaara stopped fighting him since Keitaro had disappeared. Gaara ran into Sakura's room and paused at the sight. She was sleeping but everything seemed so wrong. Gaara had kept a fist up in his hand and squeezed his hand tight at the sight. His palms had begun to bleed because of how tight his hands were now. He walked around the bed and saw Sakura's clothing everywhere but on her. She was only partly covered by the sheets and you could see part of her leg with blood trickling down from the inner part of her leg. He could see blood all through the sheets and it was even on her face too. Shukaku still had his instincts and wanted to just jump right onto her. Gaara didn't allow it. His head was spinning because of mixed emotions. Gaara found a kunai lying around and stabbed his arm, way too fast for his sand to keep up and block the hit. He had to stop Shukaku and this was the only way to dull the Tanuki's instincts. Gaara gently touched her body to feel her skin and any bruises that he couldn't see. He reached her upper chest and Sakura woke up instantly, screaming and moving away. Trembling, she backed up to the side of the bed that was against the wall.

Gaara stopped walking towards her.

"Sakura."

"Get away from me..." She looked away from his eyes.

"Can't I help-"

"LEAVE! Please... just go..."

"What did he?"

"What? Just stay away I don't want you to touch me like that again..." She cried.

"Touch you? Sakura I'd never and you know that."

"Then why am I like this! You lie! Get away! You just used me, now go! I can't take it anymore..."

"But I never-" Gaara reached his arm out to comfort her.

"Stop it!" She slapped his hand away.

"I don't get it."

"What? How do you not get it! I don't want you to rape me again! Just go away!" Sakura kept screaming at him. Gaara was confused. 'I never... Keitaro, he must've used some kind of genjutsu to trick into thinking it was me who did it.… He will pay dearly for what he has done to Sakura."

"That wasn't me, Keitaro was the one that-"

"Stop blaming everyone else for something you did! It's your fault you did this to me! It's your fault that you kill everyone! Your fault that people fear you! Everything is your fault!" She slapped Gaara making him see stars. He turned around and crossed his arms.

"Fine. Believe what you want. I was just in a meeting with the Hokage, you can leave in two weeks, she said you have to speed up the teaching. Just ...whatever..." Gaara was truly hurt and left with a cloud of sand while Sakura just watched and stared into space.

Sakura didn't bother going to work with the medic-nin students that day. Gaara knew she wouldn't; he took over for that day.

"Hello KazeKage-sama, are you going to teach us again? Did she not wake up early again?" One of the children said.

"No. She's sick."

"Why didn't you heal her?" One kid said and the others nodded.

"She doesn't want to be around me for a while." Gaara said without his usually tone, feeling vulnerable and hurt.

"Did you both get into a fight?" Temari spoke up from the doorway. Gaara turned to her. "Hey, kids, get out a pencil and paper, we're having a pop quiz." Temari commands them taking over.

"Who makes you our teacher?"

"I do. Now, do it!" She glared. Then they began to get out some utensils. "Now, write a 5 page essay on 'What to do on a mission when you are in a team of 5 ' and you have to have an order of people and the weapons and be creative with the mission. Got it? We'll be back to check up on you, if it's not done, then I want you to finish it for homework. Later." Temari said and Gaara followed her outside and taking a walk outside the building. They went to the same Sushi restaurant that Gaara loved to go to. Gaara and Temari sat down at the front and Gaara actually ordered a drink. Yeah, a drink as in sake! Or any other kind of alcoholic drink you wanna think of but Gaara's drinking! Doesn't matter! He was drinking! Temari was shocked and took it from him before he gulped it down.

"Gaara! What are you doing? You don't drink!" Gaara looked at her and snatched the glass back.

"There's a first for everything." Temari rolled her eyes.

"Gaara! Tell me what's going on! You never told me anything as kids but I wanna help you!" Temari told him.

"Fine." Gaara said after his 3rd drink, getting another. Temari told the bartender to stop him from getting anymore for a while.

"She thinks I raped her." and Gaara finished his 4th drink finally chugging it down.

"What! Why?"

"I got too close and then Keitaro goes out with her and something happened and now she thinks I raped her. For some reason, I think Keitaro messed with her mind..." Gaara said in a slightly drunk voice.

"So, was she ever touched like that?"

"Yeah." Gaara looked at the sake bottle on the counter, using his sand to get it. He drank some of it and Temari snatched the glass of sake from his hands.

"Gaara! Stop it! Hey you, stop him!" Temari panicked and yelled at the Bartender.

"I'm no ninja, you stop him!" The man said. Temari was too late. Gaara finished it all and then grabbed his head.

"Ouch... Hey, so anyways...sagure... wa..like..."get...ways..me.. pwease..." a...d..n..and..." Gaara then fainted out his chair. Temari rolls her eyes and tries to shake him awake.

"Gaara? Oh no... He might... Shukaku..." Temari takes Gaara back to the classroom building and keeps him in her office. She then tells the kids to leave, since class was over.

She takes him back to the KazeKage's main building. Keitaro sees him and acts like he was panicking. Temari eyed him and Keitaro could tell that Gaara told her what he did.

"We need to wake him up or Shukaku might take over his body!" Temari shouted to everyone standing around. They all began to help.

Sakura was still in the same place she was when Gaara was over. She heard the noise and stood up. She wrapped the sheets around herself and went near the door. She heard them shouting Gaara's name and things like "help him over here..." or "hurry or it'll be too late!" She rolled her eyes and laid back on her bed. She got mad all of a sudden at Gaara and got up throwing everything around. She cracked her lamps and anything breakable. She spread her clothes out all over the floor and grabbed a bloody kunai and knowing it wasn't her blood, looked at it and noticed the sand. She got angry at it and threw it at her bathroom mirror. She walked into the bathroom and picks up a piece and saw her reflection. Then she saw Gaara and he looked hurt. She turned around and saw nothing but the room she trashed. She looked in to the mirror again and saw a flashback of what happened the day Gaara told her about his past and let her in... she regretted letting him touch her like that. She now felt so dirty...

"Gaara... what happened to you..." Sakura asked him when he wasn't even there, crying softly to herself holding the broken piece of mirror glass. "How could you break my heart like that...? I never told you how I really felt..."

GAARASAKURAGAARASAKURAGAARASAKURA

And there you go, kinda depressing eh, here you go-hands you a tissue- now you can review for me!

Next chappie (reason I don't have previews every chappie is because I think you have enough going on)

"Sakura."

"What."

"Do you believe me now? He's really hurting..."

"Temari! Stop it! Just back off!"


	7. Ch 6 Hope?

Sorry about not updating, well any of my stories, I've had viruses on my computer and internet problems so it wasn't the best thing to do at the time... well, I hope you enjoy! Oh I'm also sorry about the format about this so I hope you guys are happy I fixed it, and I'm gonna write the next chappie in a few minutes(literally).

Gaara and Sakura: A Love Story Ch.6: Hope...?

Gaara had awakened from his sleep at 8 o'clock; he rose up from his bed. 'What the...' He thought as soon as he felt the pain in his forehead. He then remembered. '...oh right...baka Keitaro...' he thought but then hurried into his bathroom to shower. He had a job and was late for it. As soon as he left his room, he turned to Sakura's room. He hesitated to open the door. When he did, something crashed right into his direction. It was a piece of glass. If he hadn't had his sand then he would've been hit. Gaara then became slightly agitated when another was thrown. He then had enough when another was aimed toward him. "Sakura sto-" It wasn't Sakura. Sakura was lying roughly on the bed that you could tell hadn't been made since...

"Ohayo Gaara-kun." It was Keitaro again. Gaara then held his head from the pain. "You should know better than to get drunk Gaara-kun. It doesn't suit you very well. And besides you don't wanna end up hurting this girl again now would you?" He was playing with him."

"Shut up." Gaara said holding his head and had the most furious glare ever seen on the red head's face.

"Oh? And you think you can still order me around? You can't defeat me. And you can't prove to her what really happened. Ever."

"So you did do it. I'll kill you." Gaara lifts up his sand from the gourd and hurls it towards Keitaro in fury.

"Like always." Keitaro builds a Chakyra wall up to save himself from the sand. He aims a kunai towards Gaara and it hits him directly in the chest. Though, it wasn't the real Gaara. It was a Sand Bunshin, and Gaara had never used bunshins in battle before now.

"What are you doing in here." Gaara commanded. Keitaro grinned, and closed his eyes as if he were proud of something...

"Nothing you'd care about knowing... just checking up on POOR Sakura-san."

"You were about to hurt her again." Gaara could see what was going to happen. "Hm... well, I guess your KazeKage for a reason eh?" Gaara glared even deeper this time. "Hah, farewell for now, Gaara-kun!" And Keitaro had disappeared without any trace of wood, sand or smoke...

"To disappear like that only means one thing... he's not using a jutsu to disappear, though, he is using fast movement." Gaara made this analysis and took the info in as he walked towards Sakura. He picked her up carefully trying not to wake her up.

As Gaara was on his way to the hospital for her to be checked on, Sakura woke up in his arms. She soon enough figured out what was happening and stiffened. "Gaar..a… wha…t..are you… do..ing…?" She was trembling. You could hear it through her words.

"Sakura. Listen to me- I'm taki-" She punched him in the nose and fell out of his grasp as he stumbled back. She began to run. Gaara let his sand follow her. It eventually caught up and got her. Gaara kept her still in his sand and began to speak to her. He didn't care that others were around to hear. He was just a hallway down from the main office.

"Haruno, I didn't do anything to you, just believe me. I'm taking you to get medical work. Keitaro framed me and made you think I had done this to you. Tell me why you don't you get it?"

"SHUT UP!" Gaara wasn't the least bit surprised, but worried about her outburst. Just… please leave me be… what would you know? STOP MAKING KEITARO-KUN SOUND LIKE HE'S DOING SOMETHING WRONG! LEAVE US ALONE! I NEVER KNEW THAT YOU WOULD BE THE ONE…OF ALL PEOPLE…"

"What…!" Gaara wanted her to continue, even though her words struck him more than he ever thought they would.

"…I never thought you of all people would be so jealous… to even sink so low…" She finished, barely heard by Gaara. Gaara let her out of the sand. He turned to one of the workers.

"Send this girl to the medical room; she needs to be checked on. I refuse to do so." Gaara had then glared at Sakura as he walked away. Sakura was hurt by his glare. 'Gaara! Glared at ME!' Inner Sakura thought, 'how dare him! I think we hurt him!' then Sakura's other side thought back to her inner self. 'so what? He hurt me!' 'How do you know? Gaara has never lied to you until the rape, so maybe he's speaking the truth-' 'no. I refuse to believe him.' inner Sakura was locked away once more. When Sakura was finished the check up, Temari came in. She sat down with a worried face on the bed.

"Hello, Sakura-san." "Hi, Temari-san, what are you doing here?" Sakura tried to sound as bright as possible. 'Okay' Temari thought. 'Don't' rush into the topic right? Good.'

"Um… well, just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Ch…not my best mood I can say that. So how bad is it?"

"Is what?"

"Don't play dumb. My condition?"

"Um… well… uh… you have to get some medical work done on you.. You have slights cuts and bruises, some infected and we'll take care of that piece of cake, and then we have to work on your…"

"My what?" Sakura sat up." "Your, Vaginal tissue, is torn up, we'll have to try to recreate it and regenerate, Tsunade-sama is on her way as we speak. She said that you'll be going home too.

"The kids?-"

"Gaara's teaching them." Sakura forgot she had been teaching Gaara at a fast rate about medical jutsus…"

"…"

"Sakura-san! Please don't' be like this!" Sakura stopped talking for a few minutes. The room remained still.

"Sakura."

"What."

"Do you believe me now? He's really hurting…"

"Temari! Stop it! Just back off!" Temari then slapped Sakura in the cheek. "Listen to me! Keitaro is trying to trick you! Just listen to me! Can't you just believe me!"

"I wouldn't believe you even if Tsunade herself said that it wasn't Gaara." "What if I told you it wasn't?" Sakrua and Temari heard a voice from the doorway. They turned to see the Hokage-sama herself.

"Hokage-sama?" Sakura was shocked.

"What! You too!"

"Sakura, all I have to do is get some semen sample from uh… you know, and then see if its Gaara's or Keitaro's…" Tsunade said, having a feeling she shouldn't really say…"

"Oh I see… but… you still have no need… I know it was Gaara, I saw him do it!"

"Oh really?"

"YES! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tsunade laughed.

"We'll see… Temari-san, I think we should do some tests… while Sakura gets healed." Temari and the Hokage leave exit the white room.

"My god…."

Man, that was hard editing, I was on IM at the same time so ..yeah. Next chapter will be up as soon as I get rid of this writer's block! GRR… I thought for sure I had something before I started revising this one…


	8. Ch 7 Talking

Hmm… well, I'm pretty sure it's safe to say, long time no write! I dunno, but truly, o I've had some serious writer's block! ACK! Where's my Kakashi to use his Chidori on the evil writer's-blocking demon!….

Chapter 7:Talking

_Sakura's POV:_

Man, it's been a week since I've seen Gaara-kun. I can't believe I was so blind to such a thing…. Yeah, that's right; Tsunade told me that Gaara-kun hadn't been the one at all. It was Keitaro-ku-… I mean, Keitaro.

I had been informed about the justu performed during my rape, it was called the _Maindo Konto Rooru No Justu _(mind control technique) Keitaro had used it on me to make me believe Gaara would commit the crime. I'm so stupid! And I didn't even get to finish my mission because I had been so selfish about my feelings! Now I'm back here….walking around…doing nothing.

_Gaara's POV:_

I'll kill him. I don't' no when I will be able to, but I will. At the moment, he is on house arrest, and he doesn't work with me anymore. Just smelling him… I have to fight back my sand. And since Sakura's left… I've been stressed… I hate it. I don't feel alone. But it gives me weakness. Shukaka seems to still have his liking of her… but I don't give. I won't ever hurt her. I think that I will go on a small vacation…

Normal POV:

Sakura walked among the path towards the bridge that team seven used to meet. Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi…and Sasuke. The name still hurt her just a little, even though she tried to hide it. She wasn't in love with him like she thought she had been those few years ago…but now she just missed Naruto. He was still training with that pervert Jiraiya. Kakashi never really worked with her much anymore, Tsunade took over pretty much. But Sakura still talked to the Sharingan master.

Sakura leaned back against the railing of the bridge, arching her head back to stare at the bleeding sky.

"Yo." A familiar voice called from above her.

"Kakashi!" She looked towards him; and yup, he was in a tree, reading that book again…He leaped off and towards her.

"Long time, eh?" He said, keeping his eye on the novel in his hand.

"hmm…yeah, so much has happened…"

"ah…so it seems, not much has happened here…" He said dully. "So you completed your mission in the sa-

"no." She looked from the sky to the ground." I had to come back…I couldn't take it…I was too weak…"

"Neh, you shouldn't put yourself down so much, it's unhealthy."

"Unhealthy? I know everything about that! But I don't mean physically weak…"

"I know."

"How is that, sensei?"

"Hah, sensei…" Kakashi chuckled and set his book aside to rest in his pocket. "You always seemed to put yourself down about being behind

Naruto and…Sasuke, but when they left…you began to take lessons from

Tsunade-sama, I know she'd never tolerate your old attitude of feeling weak"

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Well, I dunno what happened over in the sand, but if you feel like you can trust me, tell me if you want…you can tell me anything…I dunno if I can help…but meh."

Sakura began to walk towards town, Kakashi followed closely behind.

"Kakashi-sensei" She began. He looked towards her, only seeing her back. She slowed her pace to let him catch up.

"Have you ever fallen in love…then messed it up?" Kakashi thought for a few seconds; in his mind, he was blown away by her question, but he didn't show it.

"Yes. But she's gone now. I wouldn't say messed up, I'd say, never moved forward with it."

"So you never got to marry her?

"hahah, I was so young, marriage. No. Telling her was the first thing I never did."

"oh."

"Sakura."

"yes, sensei?"

"if you fell in love with someone, don't' let them slip, but don't let them become a distraction to your duties. You're a kunoichi, rule number twenty-four, remember that."

"…."

"but if you don't tell them…you will be distracted…so you need to tell them…"

"i…thank you Kakashi."

"neh, sakura, so you were able to get the Kazekage to loosen up?" Kakahsi decided to lighten the mood.

"EH? Uhh…ka..Kakashi-sensei? Wha-?"

"hmm..hah…yeah, I knew, it just seemed so obvious."

"really?"

"No, just took a wild guess."

"GRR!" Sakura yelled playfully.

"But I hurt him…I really messed up this time."

"No need to tell me, Tsunade informed me…infact, she sent me here to talk to you"

"grr….." Sakura growled. "but I dunno how to face him."

"Well…you could try to finish that mission…"

"I guess…"

"But then again…it's probably over by now…"

"grr.." Kakashi began to think Sakura really liked that word.

"But I believe she has a letter about Orochimaru plans with Sasuke…"

"Really…oh?" Sakura looked at the people they were passing by, then at the now dark sky.

"Maybe you could find out some more detail on it, I guess." He stared up at the sky as well.

"Thanks sensei."

"Yeah." He replied. "Well, it's late, I should head home" And with that, he poofed away, leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke.

"Bye." She said, just before he left.

GAARASAKURAGAARASAKURAGAARASAKURA

"Gaara-sama" A little girl walked up to him showing her finished project. They were working on regenerating bits of flesh. They used preserved snake skin instead of human skin.

"Good. You are done for the day." Gaara replied.

"All the other children in the classroom had finished as well, waiting to be dismissed.

"Now that you all are done, you may stick around and ask questions, or go home. Do as you wish." Everyone left but the little girl from before.

"Is there something you need?" Gaara asked. She looked to the ground nervously.

"You don't have to be nervous; a kunoichi must always be ready."

"I know. Well…um...me and the other kids were just wondering… why Sakura-sensei had to go." Gaara hadn't expected her to ask. But he didn't show his shock.

"She decided to go back."

"She didn't like us."

"It wasn't that. She…needed to straighten things out."

"Did you and her get in a fight?"

"Why do you ask."

"Because you always seem sad."

"I guess you could say we got in a fight."

"Do you hate her now?"

"No." Gaara looked towards the snake skins the girl had worked on. He walked towards it and began to make it multiple. "I won't ever hate her." And he figured out what he needed to do. He watched the snake skin he multiplied turn into sand.

"I still need to work on that."

"Gaara-sama?" He looked up to the girl.

"My mommy says that if someone fights someone they really like, then you have to apologize and things will be all better."

"Your mother…."

"Did your mommy ever tell you that?"

"No." He didn't feel comfortable telling her the truth.

"I think that you need to tell her you're sorry."

"If only that would solve it…it's much more complicated."

"Then maybe you need to sort things out, my mommy says you shouldn't let the problem track you down, but you should track it down yourself."

"Yumi, your mom is waiting for you, come on." A voice from the doorway said. It was Temari.

"Yes, Temari-sensei!" Then the girl ran towards the door. She stopped to look back at the Kazekage.

"Bye Gaara-sama!" He nodded in response.

Temari led Yumi towards the end of the hallway and out the front door. And with a puff of smoke, she disappeared. Temari smiled to herself.

"I guess that's the only way he'll listen to me." She walked off.

GAARASAKURAGAARASAKURAGAARASAKURA

Well…truth is…I don't like how I did the last few chappies of the story, I was so close to changing chapter 4-6….sigh, but I didn't. I kinda liked this chappie…but I dunno…this story is beginning to come back to me…but it's kinda almost done…only a few more chappies, maybe 2-4 more…I think that I'll have like maybe 3 more…I don't think I want a sequel…I'm thinking about beginning a Kakashi fic, meh. I prolly disappointed people on the way the story turned out…ah well…and I prolly will piss you guys off when I finish this story, I know how I'm finishing it, just not how I'm writing it…lol.

With that whole Temari thing and Yumi, yeah, if you don't get it, I'll tell you: Temari disguised herself as a little girl taking the class for a while now…when did she get all that chakyra! Well…Temari's been working on her technique I guess.i don't think it seemd realistic for Gaara to take advise from a stupid girl, she did seem a little wise for he age, but Temari was trying to make it seem like she was still a child, you know, I hope you do…meh… ah well…

Thanks for reviewing so much!

Laters…


	9. Ch 8 Duty

So much for this story coming back to neh? Hah, I've been really busy lately,I hardly ever have time to get on the computer these days, well lemme stop and just get on with the story. I think this might be the last needed chappie, yeah it will be actually. Unless you guys want another added chappie, even though it really won't be needed…I actually think i might've ended it too quickly...ah well...

Duty

Sakura found it hard to believe, Tsunade was giving her the mission her sensei was talking about. She was now delivering the message to Gaara…She really didn't' know what she was going to do. She was trying to think back on everything she learned. And everything that happened in her life. Sasuke…she truly loved him, or so she thought. He wasn't true love, and she knew this, but because of her obsession, she was unfocused and didn't' live up to her childhood potential. Now that he's gone, she had forgotten about her feelings, pushed them aside, and moved on with her kunoichi life. She knew that she needed to stay away from love, Just like Gaara said. But who knew things would change so much? He told her the day that she began the mission, not to trust anyone, that if she had to kill someone she knew, she should be able to do it. Does that mean that if Gaara had to kill her, then he would? She knew that she wouldn't be able to do the same. She wouldn't be able to kill anyone, not Kakashi, not Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tsunade-not that she could kill any of these people since she wasn't up to that level just yet. And she wouldn't be able to kill Gaara either. It hurt too much to think about. She couldn't' really throw there friendship away? Or love…she really did love him. But she knew that she couldn't. It wasn't the best thing in the world. She needed to stop being selfish, she couldn't let her emotions come before her duty. It was her turn to step up, and she needed to fulfill her duty as a kunoichi. She just…wasn't so sure if she wanted to or not.

Before she knew it, she was at the front gate. And she paused for a moment, unsure on whether or not she wanted to go inside or not. She was never gonna be fully ready, but she had to go. Besides, her mission wasn't to set things straight with Gaara, but to deliver a message to the Kazekage. Right? Right. She entered the village of Suna, and walked down the streets quietly thinking to herself. She soon made it to the front doors of the KazeKage tower.

"Hello, Haruno-san, you are hear to deliver a message? May I see it please?" A woman said to her, who had taken the place of Keitaro's job at the front desk. The woman stepped out of her seat and escorted the kunoichi to the KazeKage's office.

"Gaara-sama, A young Kunoichi is here to deliver a message from Konoha." The woman said knocking on his door. No sounds was heard from the other side. Assuming her wasn't inside, the woman opened the door herself and searched the room. He was nowhere to be found. Sakura told the woman not to worry about it, handing her the message and leaving. The woman placed the scroll on his desk, with piling up files that need to be done over two days ago.

Sakura wondered around the village, looking up at the sun to find that it was around noon. "hmm…Gaara-kun would usually be out eating lunch at this time…" And so Sakura set her mind on going to that same restaurant that he said he always went to. She actually grew so fond of the food, she even tried to make some herself when she had gone back home. Not that it was the same…considering the fact that she didn't eat it along with her favorite red headed sand nin. She Made it to the place and walked inside, seeing him sitting there, eating. He hadn't noticed her yet, or so she thought. Gaara had looked up to the woman giving him his order. Sakura walked up to the woman, and asked for some of the same dish. She then sat down. Gaara looked up to her. His face the same as usual, and he stared. Sakura smiled at him, and then looked down at the floor. He then glared at her.

"hello." She said. He did another one of his "hn"s and she smiled again. She really did miss him, but the awkwardness of the departure, and now this awkward meeting, was driving them both nuts! She was glaring at the floor now; it was almost a funny site to see actually. She was glaring at the floor, and he was glaring at her. He was probably expecting some type of conversation to pop up, but nothing was. The food arrived, and they both looked up-Sakura thanking the waiter for the meal, Gaara nodding his head in thanks silently. They ate in silence, until Sakura sighed to herself.

"why did you come back." He said. Wow, he actually began the conversation! Sakura looked up in shock.

"huh?" Boy, was that stupid. _Wait to go, brilliant._ Inner Sakura said as Gaara just kept eating.

"I don't like to repeat myself."

"haha…." Sakura chuckled. She actually began to laugh in hysterics after a few seconds passed. She then calmed down and gulped down some water.

"Cause I had to deliver you a message from Tsunade, about some plans of Ororchimaru's. "

"is that all." He said, well really it was a question, but you know, it's Gaara.

"…no, not really." She said, smiling. They had finished the food, and Gaara paid for them both. Sakura thanking him after she realized it. They walked out the building and down the streets of Suna.

"I actually came, cause I needed to make things right." She said, seriously. Gaara nodded.

"And how will you go about doing so?"

"I…" She wasn't even sure actually. He just spoke up after her silence.

"You don't know yet." And they dropped it right there. She then smiled and paused in her footsteps.

"let's spar!" And he looked up towards her and smirked.

"right."

GAARASAKURAGAARASAKURA!

Out of breath, and half of her chakra, since she was replenishing herself at the moment, Sakura smiled as she wiped beads of sweat off her face. Gaara was in the same conditions, only he had a bit more energy than she did. He was only a bit out of breath this time.

"You're back to your old ways."

"I'm sorry…"

"I'll train you some more."

"but I can't stay long-"

"I demand you to. As Kazekage." That was that then. Sakura wasn't mad about it at all though, she was thrilled to stay with Gaara a little while longer. But she knew that things couldn't keep going on like this.

They walked down the halls of the KazeKage residence. Sakura breathed out loudly, catching the redhead's attention.

"I know how we should set things straight, Gaara-kun." She said, her face showed that of sadness.

"And how is that." They stopped walking, they were at Gaara's room now.

"Well…I am a horrible kunoichi. I can't stay unpredictable, I have hardly any talent in battle tactics, I'm not even that strong, even after the training you gave me. I also have a problem with my emotions. I let them get in the way with my duty. I let myself fall easily. I'm not as driven as I should be. And I spent many of my years as a ninja chasing after an Uchiha who is now with Konoha's most hated sannin. You once told me…Not to trust anyone, that if I were to have to kill this person, I should be able to. Without hesitation. Without second thoughts. Rule number 24, yeah you know the one…"

Gaara only listened.

"I know all these things but…" She trembled as she tried to bite back her tears.

"everyone cri-"

"I know" She said, the tears fully flowing now. Gaara pulled her arm. He embraced her silently as she weeped.

"I can't help it…no matter what my duty is…I still love you…" she said, his eyes widened only slightly. He never thought that she'd feel that way for someone like him. It almost left him confused, but he also figured that someone must really love you if they come all this way. But then again, she did have a delivery…he knew that he loved her, but he never wanted to admit to it. He was glad that she loved him back but, could they really feel thaw way? It's not the way of a ninja. Should he give it all up? He knew that as Kazekage his job came before love. But this could also keep a great alliance with Konoha and Suna. Gaara thought no longer about the whole situation.

"and I also know…you love me too. You just…can't say it." Sakura said, chuckling sweetly into his shoulder. He smirked.

"have I become that predictable?" He said, pulling her away from him. He opened the door to his room and pushed her in. She took note of this and began.

"well… I dunno…I'm not able to predict you now." She said, leaning into a kiss. Both InnerSakura and Shukaku were yelling and hooting for the two. Gaara noticed someone pass by in the hallway, since he never closed the door.

"Kazekage-sama….!" The worker called just as Gaara built his sand up the door to make sure no one could come in.

"Better." Gaara smirked as he kissed her again.

.:.WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GETTING HOT IN THERE!.:.

Sakura walked down the hallway to Gaara's office. (he has an office and a room just incase you ain't know) he never slept so this made Sakura come to the conclusion he left to do some work after…late night activities… She couldn't stop blushing, in fact she had to use a jutsu to cover up her red face. She was all too perky for anyone not to notice, and the fact that everyone in the building knew what had gone on ain't any better. Everyone rooted for her as she passed by workers in the hall. She was glad when she made it to his office. She knocked on the door and received no answer. She then just decided to come in. He never seemed to answer it anyways. She found him no where to be found. She then jumped out onto the rooftop. There he was.

"I thought you were working."

"I'm taking a break." He said, sitting up as Sakura joined him. He leaned over to kiss her and pushed her back onto the roof.

"whoa… whoa. Whoa! WHOA!" She said, pushing him away, her blush now visible and the jutsu gone.

"On the roof? That's a lil' freak dinky…" She said, way too fast. Gaara cursed under his breath. He then turned to look ahead.

"yeah, I guess we shouldn't." He said, noticing the hundreds holding cameras and signs and just rooting for the couple. They both laughed, well, Gaara kinda chuckled a bit but you know what I mean.

"Gaara…I have to go back, you know…"

"Yes."

"But…I don't want you to forget me. I belong in Konoha."

"As I belong to this village."

"but…"

"You…don't' have to stay here. But if the KazeKage feels close to you, Tsunade's student, then that should keep both villages close, am I correct?" Sakura's face lit up, she hadn't thought about that.

"I…you're right." She said, smiling, lying her head on his shoulder.

"Alright then. Come on."

"Eh?" Sakura was now confused as she was dragged of the roof since he jumped right down into the crowd. They disappeared into his sand, and everyone remained either confused or pissed off since they left.

The couple reappeared at a block of shops.

"Why are we here. And why are we walking into this place?" she asked, looking up at the store name "Sunagakure's Jewelry Shop" (how original!).

"You aren't leaving single for baka Konoha men all over you. I'd kill them." He said bluntly as he looked for something. She then went wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh! You're looking for a ring? Like, engagement?"

"For now."

"AAH! And then we can have a weddi-"

"I hate weddings." Gaara said before she could finish. He found a single pure diamond ring. It had a small diamond and the rest was white gold. He then asked for them to engrave kanji for 'love' and 'cherry blossoms'. The man in the store along with the customers all stared. Once he bought it. He tossed it to Sakura.

"here. Put it on."

"what? You have to propose!"

"no way in hell am I gonna"

"in this temperature it might as well be he-"

"no. put it on."

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA! PROPOSE! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

And they both turned to the crowd.

"just put it on."

"then give me a wedding." He twitched, glared and rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"wait. So we get a wedding?"

"As long as I don't have to get on my knee…no way will I do that."

"Why such a big deal?"

"Cause I hate kneeling. And looking up to people. " He said, as they walked over to the gates of the village.

She was wearing the beautiful ring. She couldn't stop smiling.

"I guess this is it for now. Come over to Konoha when you can, please? I wanna get married there."

"hn." He said. She smiled and gave him a hug. He then gently kissed her before they both waved. The didn't want to speak the words, "goodbye" It was too…I dunno, Non-Gaara-ish?

Sakura was now on her way, how was she gonna tell everyone? And how will this work out? She had no clue, but she knew that her duty was for Konoha, and that her love for Gaara sadly…wasn't the first thing, even if it did feel that way. And don't worry, Gaara knew this as well.

Gaara walked down the hall and to his office, everyone staring at him, he was actually smirking for longer than five seconds. People kept asking eachother in a whisper what was going on. When he sat down to do his work. Someone asked for him, and he let them come in.

"What did the message say that Tsunade sent?"

"I'll hold a meeting for that." Gaara said, he then stood up and handed him another scroll.

"send this to everyone in the village." The worker read the scroll and froze, soon zooming out the room screaming.

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA IS GETTING MARRIED!"

-

This is it for this story. I'm prolly gonna write another story about what happenes next, but that'll be shorter most likely, and lighter toned you know? But I won't write it unless you guys review and want me too, okay? Sorry abotu the upadates, i know i dont' updatefast enough, i'vejust been SO busy lately, i hardly have time for my cute lil panda-kun and Sakura.For now, seeya!


	10. just a notice

Hello...this aint' a chappie, but it's just to let ya know i already have the sequel out, just incase you hadn't a clue. I also have a wuestion for yall, what other kindof stories did you want someone to write? i love writing for you guys, so i wanted to think about writing a story on another couple. But just to let you know, i wont' write Sasusaku cause i ain't a big fan of them, so i don't think i'd please you if i can't take the couple seriously. I want to pick a couple that could tie into the sequel to this story, like ShikaTema,and Naruhina, you know?(i think it might be a NaruHina)It aint' that big a deal though, but some of you wanted me to write another story on another couple...but anyways, i hope you like the sequel, first chappie is up, you know where to find it.


End file.
